1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydrostatic rotary drive suitable for use in construction equipment, such as excavators, with a pinion shaft that is rotationally mounted in a housing, a slewing pinion that is connected to the pinion shaft and an axial piston motor that uses the swashplate construction and has a rotating cylinder block with borings and pistons located in said borings.
2. Background Information
The slewing drives of the prior art for excavators generally consist of a high-speed axial piston power unit, a downstream one-stage or two-stage step-down gearing and a pinion shaft with a slewing pinion connected axially to it. A brake is also located between the axial piston power unit and the step-down gearing. Slewing drives of this type have been manufactured and sold since 1985 by Linde AG, Industrial Trucks and Hydraulics Division, Aschaffenburg.
The object of the invention is to make available a hydrostatic slewing drive of the type described above that has compact dimensions and is easy and economical to manufacture and install.